1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for burning bulk material, and more specifically this invention relates to an outdoor incinerator.
2. Background of the Invention
Burn barrels are common fixtures in rural and semi-rural areas. Most comprise typical 55 gallon drums with holes formed in their lower halves and perhaps in the bottom end of the drum. The problem with this typical configuration is multifold. First, complete burning is usually not achieved, at least without churning the burning material. This can lead to incomplete combustion if the barrel is left unattended, or burns, smoke exposure, and general unpleasantness to the churner.
Second, the inventor has found that forming ventilation holes into the sides and perhaps bottom of the drums results in an acceleration of corrosion to the drums. The barrels therefore need replacement well before the end of their useful burning life.
Efforts have been made to advance the burn barrel art, those efforts including supporting a barrel on the ground, but suspending a bottom grate inside the barrel so that the grate is above the ground. This can lead to corrosion to the bottom lip of the barrel due to it being in constant contact with the ground.
Other burn barrel designs comprise suspending a barrel or housing off the ground whereby the bottom of the barrel or housing is supported by bricks or some other non-combustible substrate. Air exchange afforded in these designs are also not optimal.
Some burn barrel designs allow for a side door to a bottom half of the barrel. As noted supra, forming apertures into an already formed barrel or housing tends to accelerate corrosion of the housing.
Also, none of the art discussed supra, or otherwise known by the inventor allows for easy removal or access of a grate viz. an incinerator housing.
A need exists in the art for an incinerator, primarily used outdoors, which optimizes airflow into the incinerator to facilitate complete burning of bulk material. The incinerator should be modular in design to afford easy dissembly and cleaning. The incinerators should be transportable. The incinerator should be made from readily available materials.